An artificial satellite includes a bus portion on which a bus device or the like used for orbit control of the satellite itself is mounted, a payload unit in which a mission device unit responsible for a mission function of the satellite is contained, and the like. Also, an electronic device such as a communication apparatus, an antenna, or a measurement device is included in the mission device unit.
In such an artificial satellite, miniaturization of the satellite itself is desired. However, since the antenna mounted on the artificial satellite is large, a method of mounting this antenna is important to miniaturization of the artificial satellite.
For example, an artificial satellite including a payload unit 101 and a bus portion 102 as illustrated in FIG. 5 is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-276699. A width of one side of this payload unit 101 is formed to be smaller than that of the bus portion 102. Accordingly, the payload unit 101 has a shape which is formed to concave with respect to the bus portion 102, and an antenna 105 is mounted in this concave place. Thus, the artificial satellite is miniaturized by forming the concave part of the payload unit 101.